


Pizza Guy... or Not?

by TheHeartShips



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluffy, Pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 09:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2185908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHeartShips/pseuds/TheHeartShips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia has a favourite pizza boy until one day he quits. As if THE Lydia Martin would stand for that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pizza Guy... or Not?

**Author's Note:**

> Another story I first posted to Tumblr. This is for a prompt I found on tumblr by Marrishzone.  
> Prompt: Lydia's favourite pizza guy doesn't deliver her pizza any more. She gets upset and calls and calls until she gets an answer.

Lydia Martin was the most wanted girl at school. Lydia Martin was beautiful. Lydia Martin had dimples god damnit! Lydia Martin was not the type of girl to get nervous over some guy. Especially not the pizza guy of all people. So why was her heart beating so fast and why were her palms so sweaty? Sweaty Lydia Martin was not a happy Lydia Martin. Especially not when the hot pizza guy would be here any minute with her dinner.

* * *

Generally, Lydia hated pizza. It tasted like cardboard most of the time and was oily and gross. If she was going to ingest that many calories in one meal, she would at least eat something more appetising. Pack meeting was the exception to this rule because she was outnumbered. Scott and Stiles loved pizza, Malia would eat anything with meat on it and Kira would eat whatever Scott wanted. She was still in the honeymoon phase of their not-quite relationship, willing to do whatever Scott wanted. Regretfully, since the pack meetings were at her house, she was the one who had to order the pathetic excuse for food. She was also the one who paid for it most of the time, although that was more to do with the fact that she knew the others were suffering financially. Kira and her usually alternated since both their families were well off.

"Lydia, you said it would take 20 minutes. It's now been 25. Why would you lie to us?" Malia demanded bluntly. Stiles jumped up quickly, ready to defuse the situation.

"I didn't lie to you Malia. I just repeated what the guy on the phone told me. If they are late, it's out of my control." Lydia said, trying to be patient. These days it was getting harder and harder to deal with the were-coyote. Sometimes it felt like she knew exactly what she was saying and how it would affect people. She just didn't seem to care.

"Malia, it's ok. If they're more than 30 minutes late we get the pizza free. You don't want it at the 20 minute mark, you hope for it at the 30 minute mark for free food." Stiles explained.

"I don't get it." Malia said with a sigh. As Stiles tried to explain the intricacies of takeaway, Lydia's doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Lydia said quickly, glad to be away from them for a few minutes of peace. Lydia loved the pack, but with Allison gone, it felt like she wasn't an actual member of the group any more.

Lydia wrenched the door open to come face to face with what was probably the most beautiful boy ever. More like a man, since he seemed to be a year or two older than Lydia.

"I have a pizza order for Miss Lydia Martin." He said, whilst looking at the receipt.

"That's me. Thank you." Lydia responded quickly, grabbing the pizza. As she did, the pizza guy finally looked at her.

She smirked coyly when she noticed him giving her a flushed once over. She stared at him waiting for him to tell her how much she owed him for the pizza. He was too busy blushing and trying to look anywhere other than at her face.

"What's my total?" She finally asked, giving him an out.

"Oh... Right... Well that comes to $22." He said, face heating up a bit. She handed him the money, making sure their hands brushed, just to see that pretty blush light up his face.

"Keep the change." She said with a wink before closing the door.

* * *

 

That had been the first time they had seen each other and Lydia was hooked. Between his beautiful eyes to his dimples that matched hers perfectly. She now knew his name was Jordan from the receipt. She had been ordering pizzas at least once a week just to see him. Every time she would do or say something salacious, just to see him blush. It was her favourite time of the week. With professional bounty hunters trying to kill her and her friends every chance they got, she looked forward to those 10 minutes a week when she could just flirt with him and watch him blush. It was peaceful.

Every comment Lydia made was met with a blush and a hasty retreat.

A quick "I never knew someone could make a pizza boy uniform look so good." would result in him ducking his head and pull his cap further down to cover his face as he made a run for his car. A small smile would end with him stuttering over his words. A brush of her finger tips over his as she handed him the money would cause him to drop all his change. Lydia loved the power she had over him. Loved the fact that he was obviously as attracted to her as she was to him. Her only problem was it didn't seem like he was ever going to make a move on her.

It was 10pm on a Thursday and her doorbell had just rang. Lydia had decided tonight was the night she would give him her number. She could already smell the pizza through the door. She opened it with a bright smile which abruptly fell when she saw the pizza guy. It wasn't Jordan. It was some Junior from her school. She sighed in aggravation as she yanked the pizza out of his hand, chucked the money at him and slammed her door.

"Calm down. You're Lydia Martin. You don't care." She told herself as she stuffed a huge bite of pizza in her mouth. "You don't care."

A week later, Lydia decided to give Jordan a second chance. Obviously he had just had a day off or had to deliver to another house. So she ordered her pizza again and fixed her make up while waiting. She may be a beautiful genius, but she's the type of girl who puts make up on to look good for the pizza guy. Especially when he's so hot. Sadly, when she opened the door, it was the same stupid junior delivering pizzas.

"Are you the new delivery guy?" She demanded.

"Err... Yeah. For now. I usually make the pizzas but the new guy quit. Obviously didn't like the job very much." He responded nervously as he handed her the change.

Lydia groaned in frustration as she shut the door. They had a thing going! A good thing too. She enjoyed flirting with him and making him blush. And in return... Well, he didn't get much other than the money in return for the pizza but it was still fun. It was relaxing. It was really the only time Lydia ever got to feel like a normal human being any more. With assassins running around, a $20 million bounty on her head and 2 more dead pool lists to uncover, moments where Lydia felt normal were few and far between. A cute boy to flirt with was exactly what she needed to take just a bit of the pressure off.

Lydia picked up her phone and typed in a number.

"Pizza Men, how can I help you?" A voice answered.

"Hello, could I please speak to a manager?" Lydia asked, never having felt like a stalker before until now. No, not a stalker. Worse than that, she felt like Stiles. Only not as adorably sweet. She was going to seem so desperate.

"Speaking, how can I help you?" The voice repeated.

"I order pizza every Thursday for Lydia Martin. Two weeks ago, I had a delivery boy called Jordan. I really need to get into contact with him. Would I be able to get his number?" Lydia asked, trying not to sound like a creep.

"What's this in regards to? Jordan doesn't work for us any more. I'm not allowed to give out the private details of any staff member, past or present." The voice replied, starting to get annoyed.

"Oh... It's just..." She stumbled over her words.

"Spit it out!" The voice demanded. "I can hear the phone ringing off the hook. I probably already have about 10 orders waiting on the answering machine."

"Never mind." Lydia said, hanging up. That was a dead end. The guy was being rude and would never have given her the number.

"I guess that's it." Lydia said to herself. "End of normalcy forever."

The next day, Lydia found herself driving over to the police station to pick up Stiles for a pack meeting. His so-called trusty Jeep had broken down and his dad was only willing to take him as far as the station. She texted him as she pulled up and waited 5 minutes before texting him again. Slowly, she was losing her patience so she stormed inside. She was about to storm straight past the front desk and into the office section where all the desks were when someone ran around to stop her.

"Ma'am... Ma'am! I'm sorry, you can't just go in there. You need to sign in if you want to pass this desk." A man said as he blocked the entrance to desks. She could see Stiles over the shoulder of the man in front of her, on the phone. He gave her the "5 more minutes" gesture before going back to his call.

"I'm sorry. I was just going to get my friend Stiles. I'll just wait out here for him." She said, finally looking up at the man who had stopped her.

"You!" She said with a gasp.

"Me..." He said, lowering his eyes and blushing a little before walking back around the desk.

"You don't work at the pizza place any more?" Lydia said, phrasing it like a question, even though she already knew the answer.

"No, I quit two weeks ago. Graduated the police academy and got a job here so the pizza delivery job wasn't needed any more." He said with a proud grin.

"What an inconvenience." Lydia responded, looking over the young man in his uniform. Boy did Lydia like a man in a uniform.

"It is?" Jordan asked, looking confused.

"Yeah, it means I'll have to come all the way out to the police station to flirt with you. I can't just call you to my house any more." Lydia said with a wink and a smile.

The man finally looked Lydia in the eye. "If you give me your number, I might just be willing to do that anyway. I might even bring a pizza for old times sake." He smiled at her whilst speaking and sounded cool and calm, however the light dusting of pink over his nose and cheeks told a completely different story.

"I might just do that... Deputy Parrish" Lydia replied after a quick glance at his name plate.

"Call me Jordan."


End file.
